Widespread adoption of the Internet by the public and the business world has lead to increasing amounts of data and information being available on-line. Several Internet-based methods for transmitting information exist, but the method is typically chosen by the sender without input from the receiver. While the Internet was in its infancy, e-mail was the most popular means for transmitting information, whereas today, web pages are increasingly more popular means for transmitting information.
Web page delivery has become popular with senders due to its cross-platform compatibility, convenience, flexibility, and ease of management. Receivers can navigate web pages using hyperlinks, buttons, arrows, or the like, which can lead to other web pages containing information or data. The framework in which the receiver navigates is ultimately decided by the sender. The sender can control the level of data available to the receiver, or re-direct the receiver to web pages containing extraneous images, advertisements, incomplete data, or the like.